Bleach New Frontier
by Xethaden
Summary: Ichigo's friends and family come together and create an alliance that will be strong enough to stand against both the Soul Society and Wandenreich and other forces that seek to destroy the very foundations of their society. Follow Ichigo and his friends as they protect their way of life and begin a new era in history.
1. Chapter 1

_**What up people. Welcome to Bleach: The New Frontier. This story is going to be centered around the Bleach universe. To give you the rundown on what this story is about it's going to take place using the actual universe with a couple of twist to it. So here is the plot: Ichigo's friends and family come together and create an alliance that will be strong enough to stand against both the Soul Society and Wandenreich and other forces that seek to destroy the very foundations of their society. Follow Ichigo and his friends as they protect their way of life and begin a new era in history.**_

 _ **I'm letting you guys know that I am still writing Kingdom Hearts: A Light in the Dark. I said to myself that I wasn't going to write this story mainly because I thought it would take away my focus from writing A Light in the Dark, and on top of all that I am a full time college student. So please bear with me as I also write this one. So enjoy the story let me know what you think. I do not own any asset or character related to this anime. Here we go!**_

Chapter 1: It Begins

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

My alarm clock goes off and in response I put my face in the pillow and cover my ears with it. It didn't work because I could still hear the noise. I groaned and felt the urge to get up and blast the clock into many pieces, except I didn't have the urge to get up. It was one of those days where you know you have something you want to do and you didn't have the want to do anything. Finally picking myself up I went over and turned off the alarm clock. I took a deep breath then walked over to open up my curtains to let the sunlight in. But I was greeted with wet streets and a cloud covered sky. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is New Karakura. Yes I said 'New'. You see this isn't Earth or as many refer to it as the World of the Living, my family and I live in the capital of the Alliance. The capital itself you may ask is located in Hueco Mundo where me and my family reside.

My sisters and my father are not natives to this world. Creatures called Hollows are the native species of this planet. On Hueco Mundo there is no order, this world five years ago before the Alliance was a desert, filled with hollows with a thirst for souls and blood. Most of them but not all of them fought like animals over domination and power. So you may ask why would any sane person choose to live in a world that is so hostile to indigenous and foreign persons. While Hueco was hostile, most of the planet was uninhabited and inhospitable with much land that has not been explored. It was the perfect to begin anew, and start the Alliance. And New Karakura is where it started.

"Ichi-nii," said my sister Yuzu. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I'll be right down," I replied and walked right down the stairs. I looked left and right to see if I could spot my bumble headed nut of a father anywhere. My father's name is Isshin. He is a good father, but there are times where he could act like a immature kindergartener. But what made up for it was that my other sister Karin would knock him on the head pretty hard. The best part is that it made me laugh every now and again.

"Morning brother," Yuzu said.

"Morning you two." I looked around and my father was nowhere in sight. Which was strange. "Hey Karin is dad home?"

"Nope said he had to run down to the clinic to attend a meeting. So we're safe till he comes home." Karin said as she continued eating her rice. I took a seat across from my sisters and began eating. Yuzu always was a great cook. I loved everything from her pasta's to her desserts.

"By the way Uryu came by late last night," Yuzu said and I looked up at her. Uryu is my Quincy cousin. His father, and my uncle Ryuken Ishida moved out of the original Karakura town where we were born due to the increase of Wandenreich activity that began to increase as years went by. When Uryu heard about my efforts to build a new home and create an alliance in the hollow world, he was skeptical at first because hollows were poisonous to Quincies. But after careful consideration they helped us build the movement and catalysed the effort to create the Alliance. The Alliance is made up of many different races spiritually adept humans(fullbringers), Quincies, Souls, and Hollows. It was not easy to convince people to work together but we managed to pull it off.

"Really. What did he want?" I asked her.

Yuzu put her index finger on her chin "He came by to tell you that there was a hollow that crossed the Great Scar from the Menos Highlands last night." I nearly choked after hearing that. "Border patrols apprehended the suspect last night."

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Because you were so exhausted we didn't think we should disturb you you," Karin said. "Plus he said there is going to be a meeting down in the Soltic Hall later this evening," Karin finished. The Soltic Hall was the government building.

I looked back at the clock it was almost 9:30 a.m. I thanked my sisters for the breakfast and went to go take a shower. I stripped down and stepped in and let the water coat my body and I began to look at myself in the reflection of myself through the shower door. I almost forgot to tell you guys I'm a Quincy with hollow powers. My uncle taught me how to use these since my mother Misaki died in a hollow attack. My hollow powers make me one of the few Quincies to be immune to hollow poisons. But I was also like my father had the powers of a shinigami so I used a lightweight sword. My father told me that my powers grew at a rate unlike the commander of the Gotei 13. In fact my sister Yuzu is also a quincy, and my sister Karin is a fullbringer. My father is from the Soul Society and my mother was born in Wandenreich. Because of this dynamic Karin had to learn how to use her powers on her own. It was actually good for her to create a power or discipline on her own because it gave her leaways for trial and error. Her power along with Yuzu's grew exponentially unlike anyone has ever seen. In fact our army has power that rivals the gotei 13. So in the long run we knew we were safe just in case the Alliance was ever discovered by them or Wandenreich. They don't have any knowledge of us existing yet. For us it was a good thing we were able to stay under their radar for this long. There is only one person who knows about us and that is the so-called king of the Meno's Highlands Barragan Luisenbarn. The alliance doesn't know much about Barragan but he declared superiority over all the hollows in Hueco Mundo. All I know is that at this moment we're better off not engaging him yet until we know more about what we're dealing with. I got out of the shower, dried off, and put on a pair of black pants, white shoes, white t-shirt, and black coat. I decided I should go for a walk to start my day. A few minutes in and I was stopped by a soft feminine voice. "Hey Ichigo!," I turned around and found my friend Orihime running up to me. She is spiritually adept. We went to the same high school together back home with her friend Tatsuki.

"Morning Orihime," I said casually.

"Where are you heading off to?" she asked me.

"I'm just out for a walk. I have a meeting to attend later this evening." I then noticed the flowers in Orihime's hand. "It's that time of year again isn't it."

She turned her head down because she was sad. Today was the anniversary of her brothers death. I could tell because she brought the same white flower every year. To her it represents purity. She tells me that every year. "Yeah. I was off to his grave then I have to meet your dad at the clinic." she said.

"Why are you going to the clinic to meet my dad?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Since I'm good at healing and treating people's wounds he offered me a job to assist him at the clinic," she said causing me gasp. It was a surprisingly happy gasp.

"Let's walk together. I got nothing better to do. I'll walk with you to the cemetery and then to the clinic. Sound good," I proposed.

She smiled widely "Ok!," she said happily.

I opened a portal that would take us back home. I followed behind Orihime. We arrived back in Karakura town instantly in an alleyway so no one would see us. We then walked up the street past crowds of people going to school and work. The sunshine here never stops being so refreshing. It just seemed like yesterday we lived and attended school here. I was lost in thought for a while during our trip to the cemetery. "You ok, Ichigo?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry. Just trying to take in as much as this place in as I can." she looked like she understood what I meant. We miss this place, but we left this place to start the Alliance. "Ichigo why did you start the Alliance," she asked me. For me it was personal, not in a vengeful way, but mainly because of the loss of someone I cared about. I never really told why I was doing this. Taking the big risk of starting new order in hostile land.

I breathed in and I began to to explain to her. "It's mainly because of my mother."

"Your mother?," she asked. I nodded 'yes.'

"Remember when I told you my mother was killed in a hollow attack?" I asked and she nodded. "The moment before she died, her final moment was when she threw herself in front of me to protect me. The hollow afterward disappeared. When she died I was... I felt torn. I was standing in the rain in despair watching my mother die right before my very eyes. The last word she said to me was 'protect.' It took me a while before I understood what she meant. She told me protect the ones I cared about. So I held onto that philosophy since. I also understood why I was so sad. It's because I felt weak. I wanted power to protect whoever I could. Remembering my mother's words is what also makes me honor her death."

"That's beautiful," Orihime said to me.

"What about you Orihime. What do you do to honor your brothers death." I asked her. She tightened her grip on the flower vase.

"The only thing I can do is live. I mean my family maybe gone but, my life is still my own right? I'm not really alone because I have you and the others as my family," she said. I couldn't have said it better myself. A life with no regrets. I reached out with my hand and grabbed her hand squeezing it a little. It caused her to jump before she finally relaxed and we walked casually to her brother's grave. Orihime said her prayers to her brother, wishing him all the best in heaven and or afterlife praying that one day she will join her and the others one day and be among the stars. Ichigo gave her as much time as she needed, and five minutes later Ichigo teleported them back to New Karakura.

Once we were back in New Karakura I stayed true to my word and walked with her to Isshin's clinic. I held her hand all the way there. Since we were little Orihime had a crush on me as a little girl , and I never understood why. I was taken by Orihime's beauty but what her most attractive trait was and why I liked her so much was her commitment to be stronger.. No matter what came her way she would always try to find a way to make it through another day. Though nothing was ever official between us we both kept to themselves.

"Thanks for walking with me," Orihime said.

"No problem," I said turning around waving goodbye to her and walking away. "I'll catch you later Orihime." I then went home to find my suit for the meeting. It was covered in plastic like I have left it. I looked at my uniform for a minute, and couldn't help but put a look of confidence on my face. Over the past five years me and the others have come a long way. It takes me back to the day they made me the 1st Guardian of the Alliance. My duty as the guardian is that I am the head of the state and supreme commander of the Alliance army.

To think others wanted me to take on what would be our highest rank in our system. (Sigh) well I haven't failed yet. I don't know why, but I continued to think about it since I became the leader. I walked back downstairs and saw Yuzu and Karin watching T.V. Yes we have television. If you think that is crazy I'll give you a oral tour of the city.

New Karakura was twice as big as Karakura town. I'm talking about a megacity. There other cities in the Alliance that were built not long after this one. While an outsider may consider the ones outside New Karakura to be small, they are actually large compared to the ones back home. This is what diversity has the potential to do.

We got innovative minds from all the neighboring worlds. Some from Wandenreich, the Soul Society, here on Hueco Mundo, and Earth. I'll say it before and i'll say it again, we have done more here on Hueco Mundo in five years than the the other worlds could in one-thousand years. All the effort that was put into building the highways, the vehicles, the schools, by our people, our friends from all across the worlds will not go to waist. I'll do everything in my power to ensure that never happens.

Anyway enough with my rambling, I have a meeting to get to. I drove my car to the Soltic, the government building, and parked in the parking garage where all other council members parked. I locked the doors and headed inside. The building is actually an old citadel, all we did was rebuild and renovate around the remains it. The building itself was still in tact. Even the art on the walls in what seemed like ancient Hollow scriptures and paintings added onto it all. There was even a statue at the center junction of the building. Half of it was gone though. For all we know it was around longer than even before the Soul Society. Halls connected to the center and others halls connected from the inside out in a circuit. With it's black and white crystallized scenery along the various walls.

I headed into the locker room to put on my suit. I put on the white dress shirt and tucked into my black suit pants, then put on my black dress coat with white buttons connecting both ends. Then came my black boots. Yes if it looks like I'm dressing for a funeral I'm not. Almost forgot my grey tie. The very nature of this meeting is unsettling to me. I thought back to this morning from what Uryu told Yuzu, about the hollow that crossed the pit and into our territory. That pit is huge! How did a unknown hollow manage to cross it by itself.

That's when I saw Uryu enter the locker room Already dressed in his suit only his was white.

"Good evening Ichigo," Uryu said to me.

"You could've woken me up and told me the news," I retorted back at him.

He adjusted his glasses and spoke "I thought you wanted your sleep, considering all the work you've done this week."

"You know me when it comes to my job, I barely put myself before others." I said.

"Don't get me wrong Ichigo, it's admirable that you would put yourself on the line for others, but sometimes you have learn to remember that your friends can help you when you need it. You don't have to do everything on your own." what Uryu said shocked me not because of what he said but why he said it.

"(Deep breath) I know. It's hard to realize that when 150 million people when people will look to you for guidance." I said sheepishly rubbing my head laughing to myself a little. Uryu looked like he understood that. Yep our population is that large. Most of our Alliance citizens came from the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. They are the two largest groups of people residing here.

"True," Uryu said. "Come one everyone else is waiting." he said and we made our way down to the meeting room. The meeting room was large. In the center there was a long rectangular table with chairs on both ends and along the side. I sat on the end furthest away from the door. The chairs were black leather chairs with wheels on them. On one side of the table were other Alliance council members: Ulquiorra, Chad, Youroichi, and on the other side were Uryu, Ryuken, Nel, and Tatsuki. Strange not everyone could make it. My dad, Kisuke were suppose to be here.

"Where is my father, and Mr. Hat and Claws," I asked them.

"Your father said he was too busy at the clinic to come, and Kisuke is on his way over right now." Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra is an arrancar. Arrancars are hollows with human qualities and shinigami powers that rival captain ranked officials. He has black hair, green eyes, pale moonlight skin, and his mask only adjourns his head with one horn on it. We met him while we were trying to recruit Alliance members. His knowledge of Hueco Mundo was invaluable to us, that and he proved to be very calmed, collective and friendly unlike other hollows we encountered. Nel was another arrancar we encountered not long after Ulquiorra. She was a female, with turquoise hair. She was incredibly friendly, and she was one to defend herself if necessary.

"Anyway let's get started, we'll brief Kisuke when he gets here," I said.

"Right. Well as you probably heard last night a hollow crossed the pit over from the Menos Highlands last night."

"How did that happen?," Nel asked shocked.

"I'm not sure but given the size the pit I doubt it was acting alone." Uryu replied.

Ulquiorra spoke up. "I'll have Alliance security search for possible leads. If it crossed over it shouldn't get too far." I find it impossible that one hollow acted alone in this. I said to them "Take precaution and inform your men of a potential second hollow." I said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Make sure when you find them to contact the rest of us, and update me as this situation develops," if someone finds us out here there could be trouble. Everyone nodded in approval. On the second matter of business I'm going on a recruitment mission to Karakura town, and inform Kisuke to head to the Soul Society and recruit as many people as possible. The rest of you make sure hold down the fort while we're gone.

"How many more people do you think we can recruit?" Tatsuki asked. I nodded yes.

"As many as it takes," I said.

"By the way I heard your dad offered to hire Orihime as his assistant. Is that true?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, she told me that this morning, that with her healing abilities that it would become useful in assisting him." Tatsuki didn't look all that thrilled.

"What?" she asked me.

"You look upset," I retorted.

"Whatever," over the years Orihime and Tatsuki drifted apart. It was obvious that their relationship was causing her discomfort.

We spent the last part of the hour talking about managing the Alliance, then for the last topic of today I wanted to ask the others something I've been thinking about. I decided to hold off on asking that question for another day. We all stood up in our seats and exited toward the garage. It was almost eight o'clock and the sky was getting dark. Ulquiorra decided to ride with me for a while before I departed on my mission to Karakura town. I stared at distant thought as I drove past the streetlights, because I was trying to think about the question I wanted to ask her.

"Somethings on your mind," Ulquiorra said to me. Even though he wasn't looking at me he could feel that something was on my mind or when I was troubled. His insightfulness has that effect on people.

"You seem rather anxious Ichigo," Ulquiorra said to me.

"It's nothing," he didn't buy it but he decided it was pointless to get a confession as to why i'm so anxious. But I said it anyway. "Something is going to happen tonight," I said.

Ulquiorra cocked his brow at that unsure of what I meant "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. It's just this gut feeling that I have." _It's not the hollow if that's what he's thinking. I sense something greater will happen. And not for the better._

(World of the Living)

Two figures wearing white coats stared out towards Karakura town. One had a foxy but creepy smile, and the other had slicked back brown hair and a casual expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Aizen," Gin Ichimaru asked him. Aizen looked back towards Gin and spoke to him with a look that something is wrong. "I know that look but would you mind elaborating."

"There is less spiritual presence here than before. Can't you feel it Gin?" Aizen asked him.

"I can't feel much of anything here. Now that you mention it I can't detect 'him' anywhere."

This actually threw Aizen's plan out of swing. How could he have along all other traces of spiritual presence go off the radar. _'Where are you… Ichigo Kurosaki?'_ Aizen asked himself. "Let's report back Gin. I think the Captain Commander and the others will be very intrigued of this sudden turn of events."

They entered a senkaimon and went back to the Soul Society to report their findings.

(Soul Society; Captains Meeting)

"Captain Aizen what you report is very disturbing and bold at most," said Yamamoto. Yamamoto is the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 and captain of Squad 1. The other 12 captains lined up on both sides with six captains on each. "How could a bunch of spiritual signatures vanish without a trace?"

Aizen stood firm about his report but didn't know how to answer his question. "As impossible as it sounds it happened. Captain Ichimaru and I have no idea how that happened. We looked everywhere and couldn't detect a trace of spiritual pressure." This greatly disturbed the other captains as well.

"It seems likely a hollow is behind this could it not?" Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke.

"Not likely, I doubt a hollow could make it's spiritual presence affect other signatures existing as well.

"Could be a ghost for all we know," said Captain Kyoraku. "If anything we need to have increased activity in the World of the Living. Who knows maybe a hollow is behind this and we just don't know it."

The captain commander pounded his cane getting everyone's attention pointed towards him. "Listen up everyone. This assignment will require diligence and observation. I am assigning divisions six and ten to conduct an investigation into the World of the Living. Find out what is causing this strange disturbance. The rest of you stand by for further instructions!"

"Sir," they all said in unison.

 _ **So this is chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think of this beginning chapter. Like I said I have no intention of stopping A Light in the Dark. I'll actually give that story more attention than this one to keep that story rolling. Hope you guys enjoyed feel free to leave a review ot Private Message me if you liked or disliked something about the story.**_

 _ **Bye :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sira

_**Hello my friends and viewers. Welcome to the New Frontier. Thank you for all the support on the very first chapter. I'm honestly surprised it got such a warm reception. Especially since I already have one review. Thank you TheWolf87 for the review. I'm letting you guys know that I think of this stuff as I go along writing it. But I am happy that you guys are enjoying the content I create.**_

 _ **I should let newcomers know that I am a full time college student so I can only do so much with fanfiction until I have to do my school work. I'm also trying to find a job so please bear with me. Thank you all and you guys are in for a treat this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy (darkly said).**_

 _ **Ch 2: Sira**_

(New Karakura, Military Sector; 9:00 p.m.)

That night a train carrying men and supplies arrived from the western sector of the Alliance. Most of the well qualified and highly trained cadets; who would become part of the elite legion of the Alliance; were trained there. Pushed to their limits, coating in sweat and trained to survive the most hazardous of operations they would become a force to be reckoned like no other. They were more than just elites, they were extremely versatile, and were often assigned to other sectors ranging from patrolling the streets to the army to intelligence. Men and Women all hopped off the train and amongst all of them was a very quiet, observant dark-skinned emo hair patterned, who had a scar running down her neck. She was very bony had straight hair that would reach her shoulders but had it tied into one ponytail. She adorned a predominantly black top that had a white outline to it with her jeans following the same pattern wearing white shoes She was assigned to Alliance Intelligence. She may not look like an intelligence agent but most people were often fooled by her physical appearance. She was powerful and intelligent, which is why she volunteered to serve with Intelligence. Enlisted at the age of 15 and now 17 in the Alliance elite made her rare in terms of what one person would accomplish. She walked into the base and put her duffle bag down on her bed. All the elites had rooms of their own. She layed down on her bed and wanted to get some rest and drifted to sleep. But not for long, she knew her personal wrist communicator was going to ring in an hour or so. She knew something always had to be done.

(10:00 p.m.)

As she predicted it rang. Instantly opening her eyes and answering it. She turned it on and it was the head of government Ulquiorra Cifer. "Hello agent."

"Prime Minister Cifer," she replied and saluted.

"No need for the solute agent Sira," she eased back down at his gentle voice. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."

"As an agent you barely have time to rest as long as there is work that is needed to be done an agent must always be ready."

Ulquiorra put his hand under his chin "Your old teachers and trainers spoke highly of you. They told me I should prowess from someone such as you. But pleasantries aside I have a job for you."

"You have my full attention," Sira said.

"Guardian Kurosaki is going on a recruitment mission and he request that I assign an agent to to accompany him. Today's your lucky day," Ulquiorra said.

Sira was a bit put off by this. Many others have heard rumors that Ichigo was the most powerful person the Alliance has ever seen. She knew he could hold his own no doubt in her mind. But why was she chosen? "I'm honored minister but why would be want someone like me join him on a simple mission of recruitment?"

"He might have a task for someone special like yourself. He hasn't told me why. Head to Karakura Town and meet him there. Any questions?," he asked her.

"I'll won't keep him waiting," Sira said.

"Good luck," Sira turned off her wrist comm. She went over to her bag and pulled out her waterproof coat that went to her legs. It had the Alliance Insignia on it. She put on her black leather boots and went to Karakura town.

(Karakura Town)

Sira arrived in Karaura park next to a streetlight. She calmed her mind and listened to her surrounding to make sure she wasn't being followed. She had to be extra careful and keep her presence suppressed. Rogue hollows come often this time of the day. Not to mention that the Soul Society is very active this time of the dying day. Five minutes later she picked up Ichigo's power and walked casually towards him through the streets. He was sitting at the cafe that stayed open late at night. Cafe's in Karakura stay open for mainly people commuting and business matters, so they actually kept the streets lit and a good amount of people walking through the streets making it the perfect cover so she could just casually blend in so no one would recognize her.

"Guardian Kurosaki," she said getting his attention causing him to look at her. He gestured her to sit down across from him and passed another cup of coffee over to her, which Sira accepted and sipped out of.

"Glad you could make. I hope your night is going well," Ichigo said to him.

"All is well.," a period of brief silence followed as the two of them looked each other dead in they eye. Sira used her trained eyes to analyze what Ichigo was saying through his eyes. After finishing her analysis Sira took another sip of her coffee. "You have special job for me sir?"

"You catch on fast," Ichigo chuckled. "I'll just cut right to it. There is a strange power surging through here and I need your help to track it."

"What kind of power are we talking about?" Sira asked him.

"The kind of power that is undefinable. I just felt recently can you?"

Sira opened up her sense to everything around her to the fullest extent. She felt it a little and it was ominous. "Undefinable but ominous. Where do you suggest we start?"

"Correction it's where you are going to start. I'm assigning you on this mission alone. I hope you don't mind," Ichigo said.

Sira smirked and applied logic to her next sentence "Not at all. Keeps me from being bored, keeps this quiet while the hollows and shinigami are busy they'll be too busy to suspect a thing. It's a straight win for us."

"Glad to see you agree," Ichigo smiled at her confidence. "Then you better get going contact me when you find anything. Take this earpiece with you just in case someone is watching. Be careful." he finished as Sira stuck the earpiece in her ear.

Sira stood up and walked off into the night to complete her task, while Ichigo on the other hand was busy being in thought. _'You don't have to do everything on your own Ichigo'_ he thought back to Uryu's words. 'You're right," he admitted in his thoughts. 'Let's see what this agent can do.'

Sira wasted no time making her way to the strange disturbance and as she got closer she felt it weigh her down even more. Whatever it was it was strong. She stopped for a moment when she sensed something nearby. It was moving, closing in fast from the front of her. A gillian that looked like it had veins coming from it's mask ready to strike at her as she conjured a purple blade with her magic and with no effort killed it instantly. _'Something wasn't right with that Gillian. It looked sick'_ she got closer and examined it further. She picked up one of its veins and held it closer. The vein was pulsating even though the Gillian was dead. She felt the same ominous energy radiating from it. She decided to scan it for further analysis back home. _'I'd better contact Ichigo'._

She pressed the button on her earpiece "Guardian sir come in."

"I hear you agent did you find the source?"

"No sir, but I found a Gillian. It looked different."

Ichigo cocked his brow "How so?"

"It looked sick or infected. I don't know but I felt the same presence running off of it. I did a scn on it I'm sending it to you now."

Ichigo looked at the scan he received from Sira. He looked kind of spooked by the image he saw. Sick was an understatement according to him. "This is disturbing. Proceed with your mission agent. I'll keep looking at this."

Sira disposed of the Gillians body so no trace of it was left. Leaving it there would only generate unwanted attention. She kept going until she stopped at a train station. _'It's that presence again,'_ she thought. The next thing she knew there were more hollows surrounding her location. _'Shit. I have to kill these guys fast.'_ She made no effort to dispatch of the unworthy adversaries that tried to kill her. She got a closer look at them. The veins of the hollows popped out. The sick look on most of them as she was fighting them. She contacted Ichigo again

"Yeah let me know what you. Oh hold on Kisuke," Ichigo swapped comm channels. "Yes agent." he said.

"I found more hollows. All of them sick like that Gillian I showed you. That power keeps getting stronger."

"This is not good. Get as many scans as you need to. I'll be there in a moment." Ichigo showed up a minute or two after examining the corpses of hollows before him. He looked even more grossed out than Sira did. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight after this."

"What the the Great Guardian can't handle a few corpses?," she mocked

"Only when the veins are not horribly disfigured!," Ichigo defended himself

"That power is growing stronger the closer we get to it."

"Yeah and whatever it is it's infecting hollows," Ichigo walked forward closer to the source and Sira followed next to him.

"Something doesn't add up. If this power is great why couldn't the shinigami sense it? Wouldn't they have been able to detect it by now?"

"Yeah you're right about one thing they would've been able to now. But if I had to take a wild guess… it's because only hollows could sense it. That's just my theory though."

"Your theory sounds correct look over there in the water," Sira pointed to a red glowing object in the water underneath the bridge. They stayed back and observed as a gillian walked towards it. They witnessed the horrific transformation of the gillian being infected. What the hell was that they thought. Ichigo killed the gillian before it got far.

Sira and Ichigo walked over to the glowing object but were halted by Kisuke's arrival.

"Wait don't touch it!," he cried.

"What is it Kisuke?" Ichigo turned to him. He watched as Kisuke pulled out a special containment unit. He opened it and scooped the object out of the water. Urahara was shocked to see the object he had just picked up. "Kisuke what is that thing? EARTH TO KISUKE!," Ichigo said.

"This is an oken," he replied.

"What is an oken?," Ichigo asked.

"A key to the Soul Palace," a dead silence descended upon them at what Kisuke just told them.

"Did you say…" Sira was about to ask until more Spiritual pressures began to close in on them. "We need to go…,"

Luckily they the three of them slipped out from under the Gotei 13's noses. Toshiro arrived just in time to to miss them exit.

"Damn it. We're too late," Toshiro felt the faintest of potent spiritual pressure and it just slipped away.

(New Karakura; Military Headquarters)

They luckily made it back before being detected. That was close. Way too close for comfort.

"That was an interesting night we had." Ichigo said.

"Indeed. I'm taking this Oken and locking it up in my lab for further analysis. I'll catch you later Ichigo.," Kisuke said as he began to walk away.

"I'm calling a meeting later Kisuke. I expect to see you there this time. After tonight 'everyone' needs to be there," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry I'll be there this time," Urahara said waving his arms.

Ichigo turned his attention to Sira who stood there and yawned. Ichigo felt like she felt enough excitement for tonight. She had done a good job in his opinion. He was glad Ulquiorra assigned her to join him. "You can go get some rest. You did a job well done uhhh…"

"Sira," he answered for him.

"Sira. I'll remember that. I actually want you to attend the meeting this evening. After what you witnessed tonight. You deserve a chance to weigh in on this matter."

Sira yawned again "I'll be there," Ichigo nodded at her answer.

"Well see you then Sira," Ichigo went off to retire for tonight. Sira went over to the her room and looked at the time it was one o'clock. Not even bothering to get into her pajamas she just curled up into the covers and went to sleep. She was going to sleep in until then.

 _ **So what do you guys think of my OC and the Oken mythos I created? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed. Some dark horrific magic went down and if you were as creeped out as I was let me know. As always feel free to Private Message me and leave a review. I have college so I won't be able to work on fanfiction for a while. So any feedback would be most appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support and have a nice 'night' ;)**_


End file.
